Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is a display technology with self-light emitting characteristics, and it uses extremely thin organic material coating and glass substrate. When current passes therethrough, the organic material will emit light. Since the OLED has several advantages, such as high contrast degree, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, simple structure, lightweight, and flexible, it is gradually replacing thin-film-transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) and has received the most attention recently.
However, when the light propagates through the OLED device, a plurality of modes, such as plasma mode, wave guide mode, and substrate mode, are presented, and cannot be avoided. These modes result in that the light from the OLED device cannot be highly efficiently coupled into air, thereby restricting the efficiency of the light emission of the OLED. In these modes mentioned above, the main factor restricting the efficiency of the light emission of the OLED is the wave guide mode.
In order to reduce the production of the wave guide mode, two approaches are generally used. One of the approaches is to reduce the wave guide mode by using a photonic crystal. That is, an ITO surface is etched by ion beam, so as to form an ordered structure, and form a two dimensional photonic crystal with the adjacent organic material layer. However, the manufacturing process is complicated and expensive. Also, a layer of the photonic crystal is manufactured by a nano-stamping method and located between the ITO and the glass base. Due to the photonic crystals with different periods need to be manufactured by different stamping moldings, the manufacturing cost will be increased. The other approach is adding a light scattering layer between the ITO and the glass base. The light scattering layer is a SiO2 layer with low refractive index and a grid structure, and is manufactured by a photolithography process; notwithstanding the light scattering layer can achieve reducing the wave guide mode, the manufacturing process is complicated and it is difficult to control parameters caused from the organic layers being stacked with a waved configuration. Moreover, the light scattering layer located between the ITO and the glass base is doped with low refractive index particles and bubbles which have different masses and sizes; there are great differences between these particles, so it is difficult to control the light scattering effect.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a method of manufacturing a light scattering layer and an organic light-emitting diode having the light scattering layer manufactured by the method, such that the manufacturing process of the light scattering layer is simple, and the manufacturing cost is decreased, and light scattering layers having a highly controllable light scattering effect can be produced in a mass production manner. In the organic light-emitting diode having the light scattering layer which is manufactured by the method of the present invention, since the light scattering layer is provided, the original total reflection light will emit out, whereby the presentence of the wave guide mode is avoided and a light extraction efficiency of the OLED is enhanced.